


养虎为患

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, abo向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 13





	养虎为患

01

张九龄被电话吵醒的时候是在大半夜，他睡眼惺忪地睁开眼，本来想按掉手机，但他看到是王九龙的电话，立刻坐起来，按了接听键。

“王九龙你是不是有病，大半夜的打电话？”

电话那边没讲话，张九龄握着手机仔细听了好几遍，确定他听到了细碎的喘息声。

“你，大半夜的发情？”

“来我家。”

张九龄几乎是随便抓了一件衣服往身上套，鞋子也是随便穿了一双打着快车就去了王九龙的家里。他有钥匙，到王九龙家的时候，半个小时都没到。

屋子里没开灯，张九龄伸手摸着开关，下一秒就被一个身影攥住，拉进沉默的黑暗里。

王九龙一双眼睛格外明亮，身上滚烫。他忍耐了很久了，张九龄都闻到了他身上浓烈的信息素的味道。

“你这次怎么这么突然？”张九龄推开他一点留出距离来看着他，“所以把我叫来，就是为了临时标记？”

“要快。”

听闻此言张九龄毫不客气地咬住了他的唇。

02

张九龄是一个Beta，受王九龙的雇佣专门帮他度过发情期临时标记。签合同的时候张九龄拿着那薄薄的几张纸，在王九龙面前晃了晃：“为什么不找个Alpha？”

“我没有喜欢的Alpha，又不想吃抑制剂给身体带来副作用，所以花钱雇佣一个Beta来帮我临时标记，有什么不对吗？”王九龙的手摸着自己的唇，饶有趣味地看着张九龄。

“而且我有钱，想怎么花就怎么花。”

张九龄摇头笑了笑，随手就签了合同，于是成为了王九龙专门度过发情期的“抑制剂”。

然而张九龄不在王九龙家里过夜，他保持着两个人之间的距离，清冷又疏离，从来也不因为他和王九龙有过亲密的关系就笑脸相迎。

他把尺寸拿捏得很好，有时候让王九龙觉得失望。从小在王九龙周围都是拥簇着捧着他的人，多半都是看上他们家的钱和王九龙的美色。他不稀罕那些人，但是他对张九龄有纨绔子弟的好奇。

哪怕他是一个omega，他在张九龄面前，也没有多虚弱。三分跋扈，五分张扬，最后两分好奇和窥探，从那双眼睛里透露出来。

今天有些意外，王九龙早上起来洗漱完毕后张九龄竟然还没有走。他不像昨晚那样迫切地需要张九龄，临时标记后的他勉强保持了状态，他坐在沙发上，把腿翘在茶几上，开了一瓶可乐。

“你怎么还没走？”

“大早上空腹喝可乐找刺激吗？”张九龄从他手里抢过可乐，放到一边去，把手中的早饭丢给了他。

“你这次怎么回事，我记得你没有过大晚上发情的时候。”张九龄坐在离他远一点的沙发上，“临时标记也会不稳定吗？”

“我怎么知道。”王九龙向后一仰，大佬一般的坐姿，“也许是免疫了？”

张九龄没讲话，昨晚临时标记之后他准备走的，但是王九龙拉住了他。他这一次有些过火，在标记之前做了点前戏，惹得王九龙抱着自己勾着自己的腰。到后来他临时标记王九龙的时候，王九龙已经迷迷糊糊睡着了。

他下床准备离开的时候，王九龙半梦半醒之间拉住了他的手，轻声的梦呓，让他不要走。

这种奇妙又陌生的感觉。张九龄穿上鞋出门之前，听到王九龙一声长叹：“哎，难道是我年纪大了，要找一个Alpha了吗？”

张九龄神色微变，但没讲话，拉开门头也没回地走了。

找一个Alpha吗？

王九龙听到那一声巨大的关门声之后，喃喃地说了一句：“又发神经。”

03

发现花钱雇佣的Beta和其他人约会，会生气吗？王九龙觉得自己不太会，毕竟只是金钱关系，他不能强迫人家因为工作就抛弃了自己的感情，一辈子单身。

但是他从头到脚，整个人都被怒意包围。他不知道自己哪来这么多气要生，明明就和自己没有关系。如果说是嫉妒的话，那他是嫉妒张九龄先他一步找到对象，以后因为对象的缘故，辞去这份工作吗？

王九龙说服了自己，用后面的理由。于是他大大方方地坐在了张九龄的身边，反客为主地拿过张九龄的刀叉，把面前的牛排一小块一小块地切好，他从小就常吃这些，他能把牛排切得优雅漂亮。

他在张九龄疑惑的眼神中把盘子不卑不亢地递过去，顺便抬头看了一眼坐在对面也是一脸震惊的人。竟然是个Omega。

同类之间最敏感。王九龙一直以为，张九龄会找一个Beta，他们可以随意结合并且享受，这大概是最好的状态了。他们不能彻底标记，为什么还要和Omega约会呢？

对面的Omega似乎是察觉到了不对，食不下咽之后还是先告辞了，只剩下张九龄王九龙两个人。王九龙拉开距离，坐到他对面去，双手环胸看着张九龄。

“男朋友？”

“你好像管得有点多了。”张九龄吃了一口牛肉，带着隐隐的笑意看着他，“你怎么会在这儿？”

“我来和朋友办点事。”王九龙清了清嗓子，虽然心虚，但是理直气壮。

“哦，那你朋友呢？”

“他们先回去了。”王九龙面不改色，“张九龄，你要是有对象了，是不是我就不能用你了？”

“不是恋人。”张九龄解释了一句，其实他可以不解释的，但他明显感觉到王九龙因为他的这句解释，缓和了脸色。

这么点心思，张九龄全都看在眼里。

“我去上个厕所，你没吃就吃点吧。”张九龄把他没吃完的牛排递过去给他，“吃我的，别吃别人剩下的。”

王九龙放下了才要伸向走了的Omega的盘子，接过张九龄的盘子耳根露出了不易察觉的绯红。

张九龄的随身包没有带去卫生间，也没拉上，王九龙一眼就瞥见了他包里的东西。一板子药，不知道是治什么的。王九龙没觉得张九龄身体上有什么问题，明明还能把自己折腾得精疲力尽，怎么会吃药呢。

他出于好奇心，要拿起药来看，下一秒那随身包直接被人拿走。张九龄冷着脸合上了包。

“动我东西干嘛？”

“哦，好奇。你吃药干什么？”

04

王九龙被抵到墙边才反应过来，他临时标记的效果还在，他并不需要张九龄。但是张九龄抓着他的衣领靠得格外近，完全超过了工作之间的亲密。

让他更觉得可怕的是，他完全没有抗拒张九龄，并且因为他的靠近，心跳加快。

“你要干嘛啊，我现在不需要你临时标记我。”

“你之前说你要找Alpha，你找了吗？”

王九龙莫名有些害怕，张九龄的眼神太凶险，完全不像一个Beta该有的温柔，倒像是一个有强攻击性的Alpha。

从平时的临时标记也是可以看出来的，王九龙第一次被张九龄临时标记的时候，就被张九龄弄痛了。他看上张九龄就是因为他在Beta中看起来没有什么攻击性，乖巧温柔的样子。临时标记明明只需要长时间的亲吻或者身体接触。

但是张九龄第一次就差点把他给吃干抹净。明明Beta没有这么大的欲望才对，他当时被快感冲击着，并没有反抗。于是以后的临时标记，哪怕是张九龄只是抱着赤身裸体的他什么都不做，他的心里也觉得有难耐的痒。

他是没有抑制过天性的人，从来都只享受和沉沦这样的快感。

“如果你要找一个Alpha，那你就用不到我了。”张九龄的唇软软地落在他的眼睛、鼻尖、唇瓣。

“我没找Alpha。”王九龙也很郁闷，他不稳定的发情期在提醒着他该找一个Alpha，但是哪有想要找Alpha，Alpha就会出现的。他委屈地想要推开张九龄，但他推不动张九龄。

其实他要是用力，完全可以推开。

“你还说我，明明自己先去约会了。”王九龙声讨着张九龄，但是一点气势都没有。他现在才发觉其实他生气的原因并不是因为害怕张九龄辞去工作。

他生气的是张九龄和别人约会了。

“我记得，你说过你不习惯在外人面前展示你脆弱的一面。”张九龄仰着头盯着王九龙的唇，偶尔一个抬眼和王九龙对视。他知道王九龙吃他这一套，他向来知道王九龙的点在哪里。

“所以你总是霸道任性地对待所有人。”张九龄不要王九龙回答，他知道答案，“但是我见过你最脆弱，最需要别人的一刻了。”

“你要是换了别人，就不止一个人知道。”张九龄撬开他的唇，伸出舌头来浅浅地勾着王九龙的唇。

王九龙沉迷这种感觉，像是谁拿了一把羽毛的扇子在挠自己的心。他捧着张九龄的脸，喊着唇使劲回应着。浓烈的气息冲出来，有王九龙的信息素，但不只有。

从来没有闻到过的信息素在王九龙脑海里炸开，他睁开眼，想要确认几分，却发现那信息素正是从张九龄身上传来的。

疯了吗，Beta不是对气味不敏感，不会有信息素的吗？

王九龙还没细想，张九龄就直接掏进他的裤子里，甚至是还没把裤子全部脱掉，就要顶进去。他的下面早就有了反应，他这不稳定的发情期。

从来没有过的爽快让王九龙头皮发麻，什么都顾不得只想靠在张九龄的身上。他咬着唇，向后仰着，却又被张九龄拉回来。两个人在床上滚了一圈，张九龄直接顶开了他的生殖腔。

直到王九龙感觉到一股热浪，张九龄咬破了他的腺体，把信息素注射进去，他才反应过来。

他被完全标记了。

成的结还没有消散，王九龙用最后的力气拽住张九龄的手腕，后者十分镇定地让他攥着，也不挣扎。张九龄有一股事后浑身轻松的感觉，他用空出来的另一只手，揉了揉王九龙的脑袋。

“我喜欢你。”

“张九龄你不是Beta？！”

“嗯，我不是。”张九龄对着王九龙笑了笑，“你看到的包里的药，是我用来掩盖我信息素的药。”

“你是Alpha？！”九龙的声音有些颤抖，也有不可置信。

05

原来他一直都养了一个Alpha在身边，这个Alpha随时会把他给标记了，在发情期的时候。而他每一次需要张九龄，也是在最脆弱最动情的时候。

他这才明白为什么临时标记那么简单的事情，张九龄要折腾他那么久。根本就不需要前戏，而张九龄每一次都是在最危险的时候，忍住了完全标记的可能。

说喜欢他吗，好像也只有喜欢才能讲得通。讲得通张九龄装成Beta陪在他的身边。而他真的天真地以为张九龄就是一个对他没有什么危险的Beta，然而这个Beta还对他格外冷漠。

他甚至还苦恼过，要是真喜欢上了一个Beta，是不是也不错。

“那天晚上我没走，是因为你半睡半醒的时候，拉着我的手，喊我的名字。”张九龄把他的脸扳过来，这是他好不容易才标记了的Omega，他从第一眼看见就喜欢上的Omega。

“我还傻不拉叽地在这里演戏，劝自己不要在乎你。”王九龙和张九龄对视，“你其实能感觉到我的变化，你知道我已经喜欢上你了。”

“但我想你亲口告诉我。”张九龄眼中都是温柔，“我第一次见你，不是在你挑中我让我签合同的时候，我认识你比那时候还要早，所以我出现在了你的面前，签了合同。”

“怕你不乐意，不接受我，所以假装是Beta陪在你身边，让你慢慢接受我。”

“少放屁。”王九龙揉了揉发红的眼睛，好像再多说两句眼泪就要掉下来，“但是你不还是强了我，我又没同意你完全标记我。”

“难道你还想要跑吗，不愿意做我的Omega吗？”

一个直线球打得王九龙猝不及防，他从没听过这样的情话，让一个人属于另一个人。

“我看不上你的钱，我也有，我要的是你的人。”

张九龄低着头吻去了王九龙眼角的泪水，然后他看着他的Omega钻进自己的怀里，蹭着自己的脸委屈巴巴地和他耳语。

“我喜欢你。”

Omega的撒娇，Alpha怎么能忍？

Fin


End file.
